robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Area of 'Work at a Pizza Place'
Introduction Everyone knows the classic game "Work at a Pizza Place" - one of the most famous ROBLOX games. If you haven't heard of it, you basically work at a pizza place playing different jobs. You can be a manager or decorate your house, as well as throw parties in it. It is one of the most happiest games on ROBLOX. Well all of that was about to change..... The Incident At The Pizza Place It all began one day when I was playing in it. I was the cashier because it was a pretty easy job and paid well. Me and someone else named Pizzaman45 were playing as cashiers. Nothing very strange was going on and it was really fun, but then, he started talking to me. "Hey, I know a secret V.I.P room that no one else knows about". That was weird as I never recall there was a V.I.P gamepass. He said that it was coming in the new update which I also never recalled hearing about another update. Being paranoid, I checked the page and refreshed it. Oddly, there was a new update that added V.I.P and also a secret room with secrets in it said by the description of the game. I found it strange but I didn't really care, so I continued on. He asked me if I wanted to see the V.I.P room. I agreed and we left. When we finally came to the room, it was well hidden. He went through it and it opened for a few seconds, allowing me to quickly bypass the only V.I.P allowed to enter rule. There was a door. The whole room was dull except for a door in the middle. We opened it and I went inside, I expected to see nice premium items for V.I.P.'s only but what I saw was horrifying. "Hello, Ace, I had been stuck here for years ever since my account got hacked and all my stuff was stolen. Everyone unfriended me and unfollowed me and no one remembered me when I got my account back." He then pulled back the curtain revealing all his most likely old friends on ROBLOX lying spread eagle, with a mad murder knife impaled in them. They were bleeding and squealing. Their faces were full of fear and death, and they said the same words over and over in bubble chat that no one else heard. "Help us, please get us out. Don't leave us here to die, help us!" I quickly sprinted faster than light but to my surprise, the door was closed. I couldn't get through since I wasn't V.I.P. I quickly tried to leave the game but it wouldn't work, so I used the control alt delete method but it didn't work either. I was trapped in there. Pizzaman was getting closer and I was about to meet my maker but before he reached me, I tried exiting and to my surprise, it worked! After that, I searched up his account but I couldn't find it. And when I tried, I got a message, saying "Some things are best left forgotten". After this, I looked up at "Work at a Pizza Place", but there was no V.I.P gamepass or update. It was gone. Originally written by MasterOfObvious Ported by: Loga115 Category:Games